Embodiments of the present invention are directed in general to the field of medical dressings, and in particular to methods and apparatus for drying tissue compositions.
Many types of human tissue can be used to help treat a variety of ailments, including for wound care and burn care. One type of human tissue is birth tissue. Human birth tissue can be defined as the amniotic sac (which includes two tissue layers, the amnion and chorion), the placenta, the umbilical cord, and the cells of fluid contained in each. Human amniotic membrane has been used for many years in various surgical procedures, including skin transplantation and ocular surface disorder treatments to prevent adhesions. Lately, certain known medical techniques involve the application of amnion tissue to patients in the form of surgical dressings. Although amniotic compositions and methods are presently available and provide real benefits to patients in need thereof, many advances may still be made providing improved dressing systems and manufacturing methods. The dressing systems and manufacturing methods described herein provide further solutions and answers to these outstanding needs.